Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, may have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating according to one or more cycles of operation. The laundry treating appliance may have a controller that implements the cycles of operation having one or more operating parameters. The controller may control a supply of liquid into the drum according to one of the cycles of operation; however, it is difficult to accurately estimate the correct amount of water to put into the drum. Over estimation results in wasted water and under estimation results in poor wash performance.